


Sunshine

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, DS of BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Только не супер», — сколько раз он повторил это за прошедшие месяцы? Не меньше тысячи. И, будь Билли поумнее, он бы взял себя в руки и нашёл какую-нибудь милую дурочку и перевёл чувства на неё так, как переводят стрелки поездов. Хоумлендер бы, конечно, сорвался, но этим можно было бы поставить точку во всех их отношениях.Подставлять гражданского под их личную эмоциональную перестрелку? Хера с два. Это всё — его. Ему.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Напоминаю: работы в сборнике выставлены не в хронологическом порядке!

Ещё несколько лет назад, если бы какой-то ублюдок сказал Билли о том, что вся его жизнь сложится так, что он будет делить одну жилплощадь с Хоумлендером, то он бы непременно уточнил: «могилу что ли?»

Пожалуй, это был единственный вариант, при котором он сумел бы представить себе нечто подобное, ведь даже сама жизнь вместе с Хоумом под одной крышей звучит как наказание в Аду на последнем круге — за самые страшные преступления, которые только мог совершить Билли.

Кому-то котлы со смолой, а кому-то оказаться один на один с самым сильный супером своего времени — звучит логично, верно? Ну, или просто своей эпохи — это уже как посмотреть.

Вот только теперь Билли осматривает свою квартиру, и не пытается понять как так произошло, что Хоум, замерев стоит в дверном проёме, словно не решаясь зайти внутрь. 

Лидер Семёрки, самый неуязвимый и непредсказуемый, лицо Америки — и не решается, ну просто шутка года. Вот только расскажи её он хоть кому-то, и никто не поверит, ведь это стоит видеть глазами. Впрочем, Месмер бы поверил, но ублюдку теперь остаётся только призраков потустороннего мира сканировать. Воспоминание о нанесённом наказании заставляет уголки губ дрогнуть, а сознание наполнится удовлетворением от очередного сдержанного обещания.

— Ну давай, — хмыкает Билли, кивая согласно и описывая подбородком полукружье, показывая напротив себя. 

Хоум проходит спокойно, шагая так тихо, что и не слышно вовсе. Захоти он, и Билли бы пришлось испуганно вскакивать на кровати каждый раз, когда тот вздумает подойти к нему, ведь из-за умения летать тот всегда чуть парит в воздухе, и его ноги касаются земли чисто номинально, а потому различить его во тьме настоящая проблема для тех, кто не привык полагаться больше на нюх, чем на зрение или слух.

— Я думал, твоя комната закрыта от супергеройских посягательств, — замечает немного насмешливо Хоум, скаля красивые клыки и вздёргивая на мгновение брови. Он прекрасно понимает правила их с Билли игр. Благо, живут вместе они слишком долго, чтобы не усвоить текущие простые истины — если Хоума пустили раз, то выставлять не собираются.

По крайней мере немедленно, указывая на проём, в котором замерев в сомнении лидер Семёрки провёл какое-то время, вместо того, чтобы просто попросить войти.

И вот как ему объяснить, что Билли так привык к своему личному пространству, так бережёт его изо всех сил — само знание того, что есть место, где есть возможность укрыться от чересчур настойчивого временами Хоума ему жизненно необходимо? Да и ведь можно просто попросить разрешения войти, и проблема будет решена!

Впрочем, говорить об этом и не приходится — Хоум, похоже, и без слов всё понимает, потому что застывает у дивана, где Билли тщетно пытается работать, то перебирая бумаги, то глядя в монитор ноутбука.

— А я думал, что у меня яйца отвалятся быстрее, чем я начну жить с супером, и посмотри где же мы теперь, — фыркает он, возвращая насмешку и замечает до того, как Хоумлендер успевает открыть рот, — пошутишь по поводу яиц, и будешь искать новый дом.

Про парня и потенцию он не добавляет — и без того всем должно быть понятно, что эти два пункта идут вместе с предыдущим. Хоум фыркает в ответ и самодовольно ухмыляется, глядя ему в глаза. Билли не шутит — их препирательства, несомненно, доставляют удовольствия, но из-за них он слишком легко отвлекается от своей работы, а закончить её нужно, ведь он итак откладывал отчёты сколько мог, предпочитая проводить время с Коди и Хоумом то на кухне, то на заднем дворе, то на матче.

Впрочем, на игре Хоуму всегда давали отдельные места, но тот сделал ход конём в прошлый раз и сообщил, что хочет быть ближе к народу, а потому займёт «какое-нибудь пустое место». И, если уж совсем честно — любое, что он бы захотел занять вмиг бы освободил покупатель билета, просто за чёртову возможность сказать, что Хоумлендер был вот так близко к нему и сделать с ним пару-тройку селфи.

Естественно, паршивец сел рядом с ними, всем показав, что там уже было пустое кресло. Есть подозрения — Хоум сам его и выкупил накануне используя поддельный ID. А может быть и настоящий, тот, в котором значится имя «Джон», а не «Хоумлендер».

— Я хорошо держу себя в руках, — замечание сопровождается внезапной серьёзностью — это не Хоумлендер пытается убедить его в том, что у него всё под контролем, а, скорее, Хоум сообщает — он и впрямь готов быть максимально аккуратным и в словах и в действиях.

От серьёзности брови чуть дёргаются, сближаясь с переносицей, и Билли замирает, глядя на этот жест особенно пристально.

В том, что Джон не врёт относительно восхитительного самоконтроля можно было убедиться и прошлой ночью, когда Билли решил поиграть с огнём, наплевав на благоразумие, которое любого другого заставило бы сказать «нет, это смертельно опасно!»

Кончивший один раз Хоум выглядел таким ранимым, таким открытым и беззащитным, когда ловил воздух снова и снова, стараясь выровнять дыхание, но срывался на стоны, стоило его только коснуться, что удержаться было просто невозможно. 

Наверное, Билли самую малость садист, но не Хоуму его в этом обвинять, а сам он в самокопании не спец — просто принимает эту часть себя так же, как и слабый мазохизм Джона. На них это скорее находит, чем является константой в последнее время, хотя сначала грубость была необходима. Не в сексе, конечно — пока они до него дошли! — но в отношениях.

Указать зарвавшемуся ребёнку своё место, заставить понять — если он будет играть с жизнями людей, то его единственный кайф, что он получает просто от того, что на свете есть существо, которое его не боится, будет уничтожен.

Светлые глаза Хоума смотрят с таким всепониманием, с такой преданностью, что Билли прекрасно осознаёт — вляпался он в эти отношения до самой своей смерти, и это только его ответственность — заставить чертового Джона понять, что оставаться им куда лучше, чем знаменитым супермудилой.

А накануне на дне серо-голубых глаз была поволока желания, отчаяния и покорности. Он просил остановиться, умолял перестать и всё напоминал, что опаснее любого другого любовника, которого Билли мог заставить кончить под собой два, а то и три раза. Боясь навредить человеку, которому вздумалось зайти немного дальше, чем обычно, Джон был так настойчив, что стало ясно, наконец — процесс пошёл.

Поэтому Билли не боится, что с ним случится травма вроде той, что произошла с мужиком отморозившим себе хер — если его и гложут какие-то переживания, то только и исключительно касающиеся того, что весь проделанный ими путь может привести в никуда, если, конечно, Хоум не сдержится.

Сорвётся, ставя месяцы работы над собой под угрозу, а ведь каждый последующий провал он будет карать жёстче прежнего. Всего три — три жалких страйка, и Хоумлендер навсегда вылетает из игры, а проебавшийся на своём фронте Билли Бутчер — из жизни.

— Не скажу, что я в пиздецком восторге от того, что ты связываешь мои слова именно с этим, — фыркает Билли, откладывая ноутбук, и наблюдая за тем как напрягаются плечи, стоит только Хоуму завести руки за спину и ухватить одной запястье, по-военному выставляя грудь вперёд, — но рад, что ты понял меня правильно.

Если бы не собственная военная подготовка, такой жест был бы ещё одним крючком, которые цепляют самого Билли в Джоне, но этот триггер никак не работает, поэтому остаётся только захлопнуть крышку и повернуться, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу.

— Ты это о том, что у меня теперь круг шуток ограничено? — светлые брови поднимаются так, что Билли старается не смотреть лишний раз, отводит взгляд, чувствуя как желание присвоить себе Хоума, который исхитряется самые простые жесты подавать с подобной грациозностью роднит его с питекантропом больше, чем с современным человеком, у которого есть мобильный и даже не стандартный рингтон на нём, а выбранный им самим из множества вариантов.

Хотя, казалось бы, какая разница, да? Но вот и с Джоном так — вероятность того, что однажды ему опостылеет подвижность лица Хоума весьма мала, в отличие от уверенности — стоит только считать пульс, и Билли уже не сможет спокойно уворачиваться от жестов Хоума.

Тот станет делать всё, чтобы билли пропал, увяз в нём, не понимая, что глубже падать уже некуда.

«Только не супер», — сколько раз он повторил это за прошедшие месяцы? Не меньше тысячи. И, будь Билли поумнее, он бы взял себя в руки и нашёл какую-нибудь милую дурочку и перевёл чувства на неё так, как переводят стрелки поездов. Хоумлендер бы, конечно, сорвался, но этим можно было бы поставить точку во всех их отношениях.

Подставлять гражданского под их личную эмоциональную перестрелку? Хера с два. Это всё — его. Ему.

— О том, что наша совместная жизнь пойдёт к хуям, если ты опять начнёшь вести себя как эгоистичный мудак, — поправляет Билли Хоума обнажая в насмешке правый клык, и тот признаёт его правоту, снова делая это забавное выражение лица — согласный кивок, дополняется поджатыми губами и нахмуренными бровями.

— Я стараюсь, Билли, — напоминает ему Хоум, и между ними повисает странная тишина.

Уязвимая, если бы это понятие вообще было применимо к такому молчанию между ними. Та самая, в которой каждое неверное слово, жест или звук приводят к несомненному и бесповоротному разрушению. Сколько бы Билли не пытался, как бы не напоминал себе о том, что прошлое Хоумлендера это глубоко не его дело, а все дурацкие чувства, которые шкалят внутри в такие моменты слишком похожи на любовь и преданность, а избавиться от ощущения принадлежности стороне Хоума не удаётся.

Да, Билли как мудак делит всех людей на свете на две — свою и чужую, и то как этот засранец пробрался в стан тех, ради кого он пойдёт на что угодно у Билли нет ни малейшего понятия. Вот только есть он среди них — рядом с Коди, Хьюи, ММ и Френчи.

Пожалуй, все бы они вломили ему, если бы узнали об этом неоспоримом факте.

И чёткое разграничение всех супергероев и непогрешимого Хоума, к сожалению, не спасает от тёплого местечка между теми, кто всеми силами старались его убить.

Интересно, что бы сделал Номер Первый, если бы узнал, какое место он занимает в личной системе координат Билли Бутчера? Увидел ли бы он следующий рассвет после этого?

— Знаю, солнышко, — хмыкает, наконец, Билли, и Хоум вскидывает на него глаза, дёргаясь так, словно у самого обычного человека есть хоть что-то, чем он может проломить непробиваемую кожу до самой настоящей боли.

Удивление сменяется таким чувственным, таким уязвимым выражением, что Билли выдыхает «да ёбаный ты ж в рот» под нос, и кивает на место рядом с собой, подтаскивая ноутбук обратно:

— Посидишь тут, пока я работаю? — спрашивает он как ни в чём ни бывало, и удивления на лице от этого куда больше, чем от обращения «солнышко». 

«Как сломать великого Хоумлендера, сказав всего одно слово», — воспоминание о старом мультфильме задаёт нужный лад, и благодушное настроение окончательно овладевает им. Да, пожалуй, доведись Билли написать книгу, то он назвал бы её именно так. И это был бы бестселлер. 

Однозначно.

— Да, — севший голос Хоумлендера даже близко не похож на привычные Билли интонации, но и чувствовать как ветер мгновенно обдаёт его, из-за того, что кое-кто дёргается слишком быстро скорее из ряда вон, чем что-то привычное.

Если бы не порыв воздуха в совершенно непроветриваемом помещении, Билли бы подумал — показалось, что Хоум быстро оказывается около него, ведь едва он моргает, как супер стоит по-прежнему перед ним, словно этого не было. Будто бы он не забылся только что, запоздало вспомнив, как сильно здесь не любят суперсилы.

Шаг по направлению к дивану у Хоума выходит слишком медленным, и Билли усмехается, качая головой и вздыхая покровительственно:

— Да забей ты уже, — Хоум влетает в диван через мгновение, и почти сразу оказывается прижат ухом к ноге Билли крепкой рукой — он властно утыкает его в бедро, расставляя все точки над «i» в том, что следует делать дальше. — Лежи и не рыпайся, солнышко.

Джон вздрагивает под пальцами, стоит зарыться ими в светлую шевелюру и, похоже, совсем перестаёт дышать, застывая словно каменное изваяние. Билли не торопится, перебирает пряди, пропускает их, кажется, до бесконечности, увлекаясь как самим процессом, так и статьёй в застывшем на другой ноге ноутбуке. Вот только даже когда та заканчивается, гладить Хоума по волосам он не перестаёт.

Тот расслабляется, доверчиво подставляется щекой под ладонь, и смотрит своими идеально-голубыми глазами прямо в его. Там даже отблеска красных лазеров не мелькает, а на лице написана такая доверчивая нежность, что Билли хочется обложить всех, кто только посмеет приблизиться трёхэтажным матом и подкрепить его парой-тройкой взмахов бейсбольной биты со стальным прутом в основании и набитыми в древесину гвоздями.

«Ну что же ты делаешь», — вот, что хочется спросить особенно сильно, но слова Билли оставляет при себе, просто коротко нажимая подушечкой большого пальца на нижнюю губу и глядя на то, как послушно приоткрывается рот.

— Какой же ты... — начинает Билли, но замолкает, боясь сказать что-то не то, удержать установившееся между ними доверие.

Джон не проёбывался уже больше месяца, и из-за этого было, неожиданно, тяжело. Одно дело знать, что Хоум рано или поздно сломается, сделает очередное говно и с ним можно будет не церемонится, другое — когда он так податлив и ласков, и честно пытается быть нормальным.

Это настолько близко к моменту, когда Хоумлендер или начнёт сопереживать прочим людям, или так и останется ублюдком, что Билли чувствует особенную ответственность за всё, что только может сделать. Нельзя пойти не тем путём, нельзя проебаться, нельзя сказать не то...

Не уверен правильные ли слова выбираешь? Молчи.

Билли и молчит — он не договаривает фразу, наклоняясь и целуя устроившегося у него на колене Хоума неловко, соскальзывая губами по его едва ощутимо. Джон мгновенно хватается за светлый затылок, устраиваясь поудобнее для поцелуев, и отвечает так же — трепетно, аккуратно, боясь навредить.

Обычно их поцелуи выходят страстными и властными, чаще, конечно, по вине Билли — он знает, как важно чтобы Хоум не доминировал в сексе, потому что он делает это во всём остальном, кроме их отношений. Но сейчас нет даже тени желания управлять партнёром. Только медленные касания, ласково скользящие по губам губы, языки, переплетающиеся во влажном и горячем танце.

От всего этого Билли рвёт голову — слишком уж похоже на те времена, когда он просыпался рядом с Беккой. Может быть, стоит попробовать и с Джоном? Нет, он, конечно, не питает какую-то там надежду на то, что это будет тем же самым, отнюдь, но хотя бы самую малость схожим — уже достаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать себя прежним.

— Билли, — нежность в тоне Хоумлендера настолько не частая гостья, что он даже теряется в первый миг, прежде, чем открыть глаза и поднять брови. — Ты редкостный мудак, Билли, но, думаю, что ты единственный...

— Ты тоже уникальный ублюдок, — соглашается Билли, не давая ему договорить, словно нежные слова, которые пытается сказать Джон всё разрушат. 

И да, он понимает — они разрушат только его самого ведь чёрт побери, Билли тоже открыт в этот момент максимально, и тот прекрасно в курсе всего.

— Но я тоже думаю, что ты единственный, — признаётся, наконец, он, звуча настолько самодовольно, насколько обычно его любовник. И всё-таки ранимое тепло пробивается в интонации, когда он добавляет: — У нас слишком дерьмовый характер, да, солнышко?

— Точно, — соглашается Джон, устраиваясь снова у него на коленях, и приоткрывая рот с припухшими от поцелуя губами, опять ластится к жёсткой, и, может быть даже грубой мозолистой ладони.

Им не нужно никаких других признаний, чтобы понять что именно каждый из них пытался сказать. И этой ночью великий и могучий Хоумлендер счастливо улыбается, прижимаясь к боку Билли, когда они вместе валяются в его постели и едва не мурлычет от того, как ладонь снова оказывается у него в волосах, а Билли произносит не скрывая странной, обуревающей изнутри нежности:

— Спи уже, солнышко...

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересуют другие работы, пока ещё не появившиеся в этом сборнике? Или хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
